


Identically Different

by setos_puppy



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood and Gore, Cannibalism, Fluff, M/M, Mild Smut, Vampire Hannibal, Vampire Sex, Vampire Will, Vivisection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-19
Updated: 2015-10-19
Packaged: 2018-04-27 04:39:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5034097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/setos_puppy/pseuds/setos_puppy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Krkonoše mountains were wonderful this time of year, blanketed thickly with snow that if you went deep into the forest could sometimes overcome you fully.  Darkness came quickly and seemed to stretch on into eternity.  The perfect place to go and be forgotten.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Identically Different

**Author's Note:**

  * For [apinchofcyanide](https://archiveofourown.org/users/apinchofcyanide/gifts).



> So, Will and Hannibal are two different types of vampires. Will is basically your average vampire, but I liked the idea of him being a Fi-Follet, which is sort of the Louisiana take on a vampire, while Hannibal is more like a Dragur, because they eat flesh and organs, but he's still got his intelligence. If you've ever played Vampire the Masquerade, he's like Pisha. Um, that's it? This is my first time writing for this fandom. So yay!

I want to hold you close  
Skin pressed against me tight  
Lie still, and close your eyes  
So lovely, it feels so right

I want to hold you close  
Soft breath, beating heart  
As I whisper in your ear  
I wanna fucking tear you apart

\-- Tear You Apart, She Wants Revenge

 

The Krkonoše mountains were wonderful this time of year, blanketed thickly with snow that if you went deep into the forest could sometimes overcome you fully. Darkness came quickly and seemed to stretch on into eternity. The perfect place to go and be forgotten.

Will tipped his head back with a low moan as Hannibal’s thumb pressed the iron rich slice of liver onto his tongue. His eyes fluttered as the meat seemed to melt, thick and bursting with heme. When he opened his eyes again, Hannibal was watching him intently and Will felt his lips curve upward into a smirk, leaning forward slightly over their shared meal to lick over the long, razor fine point of the ring Hannibal wore on his index finger. 

“Such a greedy boy, haven’t you had your fill yet?”

Will huffed out a soft laugh and snapped his teeth against the silver of the ring, feeling the edge of the claw slice into his tongue. Sliding back with a soft suck, Will hummed as he swallowed his own blood and shook his head softly. “Never. Besides, our guest still has much to offer.”

Hannibal’s eyes flicked down to the man wrenched open between them. His ribs butterflied open to reveal his rich, pink, white and brown organs still flowing with life. He’d been cleared of his excretory organs to tame any possible stench and sullying of his remaining tissues, but he was alive still, dazedly murmuring nonsense in his induced madness. Blissfully unaware of his fate. 

Will rose up on his knees, bracketing his hands on either one of the man’s hips and ducked his head down into the cavity left behind once his stomach, intestines, and other sundry, useless organs had been removed. A pool of blood was steadily beginning to fill there and Will hummed, content, as he lapped at it with his tongue, not minding as it smeared over his cheeks and chin, or seeped into some of his rambunctious curls. He could hear Hannibal shifting, reaching into the body beside him, and heard the press of his claw ring into sinew before the splash of blood arched over his cheek and into his hair. Seconds later came the ozone smell associated with Hannibal’s magic, stemming the tide of blood that would come from the removal of more tissue - a kidney most likely. 

Drawing back, Will rested on the edge of a cushion before sinking into it fully as he watched Hannibal devour his prize. Rubbing his hands over his face, Will shuddered and sucked in a breath, feeling his body sing with the introduction of fresh blood. He licked over his palms when he pulled them back from his face, sucking at his fangs to ensure he’d wrested as much as he could from his feed. 

“You’re a mess. I may as well string them above you, slit their throats and let you lay beneath them.” Hannibal murmured, smirking when his words were met with a sharp inhale and Will’s fever bright eyes meeting his own. “Perhaps next time, shall we do away with him yet or are you still interested in playing with your food?”

Will snorted softly and took hold of one of Hannibal’s flint knives, twisting it in his fingers. “It seems a shame to put an end to him so quickly. His blood is delightfully rich.” Watching as Hannibal procured himself the other kidney, Will moved to strike, slicing through the windpipe with a flick of his wrist.

Almost instantly the man’s body started to buck, air deflating from his lungs with a rush of noise as he choked, gulping for air, still dazed. He kicked out, spastic, making wheezing, rattling noises as air whistled from his mouth down his throat to his open tubes. Will felt his lips curl up delightedly at the struggle and he pounced forward, latching onto the carotid and piercing it with his incisor and canine fangs and clamped his jaw down. Blood gushed forth, desperate to search for oxygen. His eyes rolled back ecstatically in his head and he hauled up the dying man in his arms to crush against his body as he drank. 

A hand wove into his hair and Will gave a low grunt as he sagged back, swooning on the feed, into the bulk of Hannibal’s embrace. The smell of death he associated with Hannibal, like leaves in autumn and damp earth, fell over him and his body trembled, blanketed by his lover’s scent and awash with fresh, hot blood, he let out a sob. 

As the rush of blood stuttered and Will found himself needing to suck harder at the vein, he released the man, letting him tumble and bleed the rest of his fluid onto the tarp he lay upon, and oozed back into Hannibal. He felt drunk as he always did, twitching with sensation and memory that came with the onslaught of blood. He rutted back against Hannibal, head lolling against his shoulder as he panted. 

“Beautiful boy.” Hannibal purred, wrapping his arms around him, leaving sticky, hot, bloody handprints over his flesh. “His life is inside you now, what did he gift you?”

“God, Hannibal, he’s so...” Will shuddered, licking his lips, fingers fumbling over Hannibal’s wrist, dragging his fingers toward his mouth to suck. “He’s like fire. He’s so hot and vibrant. He was so pure and undiluted.” 

Hannibal bit at Will’s neck with his blunt teeth, taking hold of Will’s hair with his free hand to jerk his head to the side and sink his teeth into his skin, pressing in with his barbed tongue to tap into the flow of borrowed blood. It pulsed into his mouth sluggishly and he sealed his lips around the wound to suck, encouraging the flow. The acidic taste of Will’s blood and essence, clearly inhuman, burst over his palate and Hannibal gave a slightly undignified snuffle of pleasure at the rare taste before it blossomed into the raw, protein and iron rich blood of the young man they’d bled. 

Will whined, bucking back into his body, needy and impatient, and Hannibal tugged sharply at his hair, smirking when he was rewarded with a sharp cry. Pulling his mouth back, he laved the flat of his tongue over the wound before it closed and pressed his mouth along Will’s jaw. “Delicious.”

“Mmm, mmhmm.” Will turned slowly, watching Hannibal with hooded eyes before he pushed him into the plush carpet beside the corpse and slid over his body, hands and mouth greedy. “My turn, cher.”

He pushed at the loose waist of Hannibal’s sleeper pants, drawing them down his toned thighs and then tossing them carelessly over his shoulder, laughing at the annoyed growl he received for the action. He pressed his hands against the inside of Hannibal’s thighs and pushed them apart, bowing his head between them eagerly. Licking from the inside of his knee to where his thigh met groin, Will nuzzled into Hannibal’s skin, inhaling the rich scent of blood and decay. His lips descended onto Hannibal’s thigh, pressing wetly against the flesh, sucking languidly. He guided Hannibal’s knee over his shoulder as he turned his head into the meat of his leg and bit down.

Hannibal inhaled sharply and arched, tugging his leg slightly from Will’s grip and his fangs to rip the gash wider. A low rumble left Will’s chest as he pressed in, withdrawing his fangs and laving, long wet presses over the wound that tapped into the femoral artery. He nuzzled, smearing the blood over his lips and cheeks before closing his mouth over the opening and suckled. Hannibal went limp, fingers petting into Will’s hair as he fed, suckling like a child, with quiet, throaty noises of pleasure. 

Will drew back after he was sated, lapping at the torn skin, kissing it and sucking distractedly until he was drawn up Hannibal’s body with insistent tugs. He pressed their mouths together, sighing into Hannibal’s mouth as their bodies rocked, lazy and unhurried, with no real need for climax. When Will broke away, he licked over Hannibal’s mouth, cleaning him, and let out a content moan when his cheeks were cradled and the action returned. 

Will laid his head on Hannibal’s chest, undulating his hips, feeling his cock slide over Hannibal’s as he peered at their victim. “Can I have his heart?”

“Of course, beloved.” Hannibal reached over lazily, skimming his other hand down William’s chest. He withdrew the heart with a simple, firm pull, and rubbed slow circles around William’s nipple with his thumb before presenting him with the organ. 

Will hummed, taking hold of Hannibal’s wrist with one hand while the other reached between them to stroke their cocks, which were still lazily rubbing together. He kept Hannibal’s hand steady as his eyes closed and he sunk forward, biting into the heart. His body shook lightly and he tore the meat away with a wet noise, swallowing his mouthful before taking in another bite. He leaned down, blindly searching for Hannibal’s mouth with his own and fed him. 

Hannibal licked into his mouth, rolling his hips up, tugging Will’s body insistently against his own. He spilled between them with a soft rush of air and pressed his bloody fingers and the remaining mouthful into William’s mouth. Will groaned, eyes fluttering open weakly to hold Hannibal’s gaze as his mouth curved up as he sucked and swallowed before spilling onto his own fingers. He slid forward into Hannibal’s embrace with a content sigh. 

“Tomorrow I’ll make us something with the meat. Perhaps something with that white wine you purchased and those root vegetables.”

Will hummed and nodded, pressing soft, sucking kisses to Hannibal’s shoulder, content to laze against him in front of the fire for the moment. “Sounds good. Then we can go snowshoeing after dark.”

Hannibal slid his hands down Will’s spine and nodded approvingly. “Excellent idea. We’re due for a few more centimeters of snow during the day so we’ll have a clear path to travel. Unspoiled.”

Will laughed and scraped his teeth against Hannibal’s throat. “A good time to dispose of the carcass.”

“Precisely. We’ll make sure the local wolves shan’t go hungry.”

Will yawned and stretched out his full length before returning to spoon against Hannibal’s side. “Always taking care of the local wildlife, mm? Such a good man.”

Hannibal pressed his lips to Will’s temple and smiled against the skin. “Only for you.”


End file.
